Playing with Fire
by PadawanMage
Summary: What if Rogue had confronted Magneto on the X Jet, instead of being pulled away by Bobby in the first X Men movie? An AU fic with a hint of RogueLogan.


**Playing with Fire**  
  
**Spoilers**: X-Men & X2 movies.  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: This AU fic takes place immediately after Rogue sees Magneto and Mystique in the X-jet. In the movie she's stopped and pulled away by one person, but in my story she's initially stopped by someone else (Hey, I like that pairing). I thought it sold Rogue short that she didn't at least say something to Magneto. Also, I tried to write it with Rogue's southern accent but it didn't work too well, so at least try to imagine it. Lastly, I am assuming that Rogue was pretty much dead from the machine and it was only by a miracle that Logan was able to bring her back, even with his power.   
  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, though it would help to pay off my college loans!  
  
  
Rogue looked over at the joking banter between Magneto and Mystique and it was all she could do to hold back the cold fury at the knowledge that the team was forced to work with _him_. Granted, she wasn't even a member (hell, she didn't even have a uniform), but it still chafed at her that the senior members hadn't taken her feelings into consideration. Only Logan had come up to her (while Bobby wasn't around) and squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. Only he realized (or had bothered to remember) that if it wasn't for his intervention, Rogue would've been inadvertently responsible for hundreds of dead or dying world leaders. Not that all of that would've mattered much since she would've been dead immediately after from Magneto's machine. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized that Magneto was looking at her. A smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
Love what you did with your hair, he said offhandedly. Rogue trembled in anger as Mystique didn't even try to smother a giggle. Slowly, deliberately, she brought up a gloved hand and started to take it off a finger at a time. Mystique's smile faltered a bit as she looked questioningly at Magneto, who simply shook his head. The glove was nearly off when Rogue felt a hand close gently on her arm.  
  
  
  
Rogue's head whipped around and looked into the eyes of a concerned Logan.   
  
he repeated. He's not worth it. He said the last a little louder as he glanced contemptuously at Magneto.  
  
Rogue looked unbelievingly at Logan. After what he did to me? A gloved hand came up and covered Logan's. To you? she whispered, remembering Logan's look of agony as Magneto held him up in the train, almost tearing the metal away from his bones.  
  
Logan looked back at her and his expression softened. .trust me, he's not worth it. He sighed and looked at the ground. And as much as I hate to admit it, we do need him. He looked back at Magneto. For now.  
  
Magneto looked from Rogue to Logan and snorted, How touching.   
  
Rogue was that close to tearing away from Logan's grasp and literally wiping that smirk off Magneto's face when she heard a clicking noise. Unnoticed till then, Pyro had been watching the whole interplay between all three of them, but soon grew bored and started to play with his lighter. With a flick, fire sprang out. Rogue frowned as her eyes were drawn to the flame.  
  
_Fire..Smoke_.  
  
Her head came up as she suddenly remembered something. She looked back at Logan. I won't touch him.but I have to say something to him, Rogue said in a tone that brooked no argument. Logan still didn't look too convinced and she had to sigh.  
  
You can stand nearby if you think you need to stop me from doing something I might regret later on.   
  
Logan gave her one of his rare grins. Who says I'd stop you? he said, deadpan. Grateful, Rogue squeezed his hand again and walked over to Magneto, who looked up with a bemused look on his face.  
  
Is there something you wish to say to me? Magneto asked in a tone almost as if they were talking over tea.  
  
Rogue's crossed her arms as she picked her words with care. You nearly..no, you did kill me, she said through clenched teeth. Magneto cocked his head to one side and looked her up and down. He then turned and looked at Mystique.  
  
Pretty spry for a dead girl wouldn't you say, my dear? His companion smiled thinly at the joke, but kept her eyes on Rogue. Magneto frowned thoughtfully, then looked askance at the girl. Wait a moment. By all rights we really shouldn't be having this conversation, should we? He leaned closer. Just how _did_ you survive, girl? Rogue said nothing but continued to glare down at him. Magneto was about to say something when his eye caught a similar glare coming from her companion, the Wolverine, whose posture was not only hostile towards him, but also protective towards the girl in front of him. Then it dawned on him. Ah yes, now I see. He smirked as he glanced from Rogue to Logan and back to Rogue. .shall we say.'Knight in Shining Adamantium' came to your rescue?  
  
He probably gave her a kiss just like Sleeping Beauty, Mystique added, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Even Rogue could hear Logan bristle behind her, but she brought her hand up to forestall any response and leaned closer to Magneto. Are you done? she asked in a no-nonsense voice. 'Cause if you are, there's something you should know about my power.  
  
Magneto leaned back in his seat and looked back in bored manner; the game starting to wear thin. And what would that be, girl?  
  
When I touch someone or, her eyes narrowed, when someone touches me, I don't just take their power. A piece of their psyche starts to bounce around in here. A gloved finger came up and tapped her temple. And I know that person better than they know themselves.   
  
A small frown began to form on Magneto's face.  
  
Rogue continued, Memories that aren't my own start to collide with mine, and for a while, I can't tell who I am. Eventually, the memories fade, but sometimes, she glanced at Pyro's still lit lighter, a memory does get jogged in my head.  
  
Can I assume there will be a point to all this? said a now annoyed Magneto. Rogue's eyes became slits, but still she held on.  
  
  
Do you know what I see when I look at you, _Mister Lenscher_? Magneto's eyes narrowed and a hand tightened on a safety harness at the sound of his given name.  
  
And just what is it you see, _girl_? He emphasized the last word to warn Rogue as to who she was and what she was dealing with, but she merely brushed aside the implied threat.  
  
I don't see the man who killed me by forcing his power on me and turning me into a gigantic copper-top for his machine. I don't see the man who had the nerve to say I'm sorry' before he put his hands on me. She leaned closer until they were almost nose to nose. What I do seeis a small boyin the rain.held down by soldiers.  
  
Magneto's eyes widened in shocked surprise, but Rogue wasn't done with him.  
  
And the last image this boy has of his parents are them being led away to part of a camp._that no one comes back from_.  
  
Rogue then straightened and looked down at him with an unreadable expression. That's how I'll remember..and how I'll pity She then turned and walked off without a backward glance, leaving Magneto to stare daggers at Rogue's retreating back.  
  
Logan, having heard everything with his enhanced hearing, could also only stare at Rogue's back, but this time with surprised admiration. He then glanced at Magneto, who held nothing but murder in his eyes.  
  
_She shoots, she scores!_   
  
When those eyes turned towards Logan, all he could do was cock an eyebrow at him and smirk.  
  
was all he said, as he turned and followed Rogue out.  
  
END.  



End file.
